The present invention generally relates to vehicle leasing, and in particular, to car leasing.
Traditionally, leasing a vehicle is a cumbersome and inconvenient process. For example, a potential lessee might spend four hours researching vehicles, only to then still have to visit a car dealer. The potential lessee may then spend three hours visiting a car dealer, choosing a vehicle, and filling out credit and lease forms. The potential lessee may then subsequently have to spend three hours to return to the dealer to complete the transaction and pick up the vehicle. This typical example amounts to a total of ten hours spent over two days.
Some car dealers have attempted to utilize the internet to advertise vehicles available for lease. However, inquiring about these vehicles online typically ends up resulting in an indication to contact the dealer for a quote.
A need exists for improvement in vehicle leasing. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.